ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Happy Family/Starting A Family
Mister Narrator: Hello, I am Mister Narrator! I'm here to teach you how to go have a happy family! A drawing of a boy pops up on the screen Boy: But Mister Narrator! how can any of us define a happy family! Mister Narrator: That's dangerous thinking Toby! The screen cuts to a picture of a house. Mister Narrator: This is a house! houses are the first step to having a happy family! houses come with many rooms, and if you want to have a big family you'll need a big house like this one! Toby: But Mister Narrator, what if someone doesn't have a house? can they still have a happy family? Mister Narrator: Another step to having a happy family is, well, a family! A man appears standing in front of the house. He seems confused for a few seconds but quickly realizes where he is and waves at the camera. Mister Narrator: Meet Him! Him will be the start of our family! introduce yourself Him! Him: Hi! I'm Him. I'm a cartoonist and I like running, telling jokes and spending time with friends. He winks at the camera and smiles, his teeth shining when he does. Mister Narrator: Wonderful! as you can see, Him is the perfect father for our family! Toby: But Mister Narrator! what if someone doesn't want a family? The screen has a noticeable cut. After the cut, Toby is nowhere to be seen. Mister Narrator: Alright, let's get back on track... It cuts to a party where Him is the only real person, the rest are cardboard cutouts. Him is clearly upset about something. Mister Narrator: Oh dear, it appears that Him is feeling lonely! but wait! Him looks up at something and his eyes widen. It cuts to what he's looking at: a woman. Mister Narrator: What's this? a woman! she's beautiful, isn't she Him? Him: She sure is! but I doubt someone like her would go for someone like him. ???: Hi! It zooms out, revealing that the woman is standing right beside Him. Him: Oh, uh... hi! I'm Him! Her: I'm Her! Mister Narrator: The first step to starting a family! the first words! it's always important to speak with your partner! unless you don't want to know anything about the person you're about to start a family with. That's an option too. The two continue speaking with Mister Narrator talks, though no noise comes out of their mouths until he finishes. Her: Well, I'll see you around! feel free to call me! She gives Him a piece of paper that's revealed to have her phone number on it. Mister Narrator: Success! Him has gotten Hers phone number! what will he do with it you may ask? simple! Later that night, Him is seen in his room, holding the piece of paper and staring at it. He looks at the phone on his table and thinks about calling her. The table has empty pill bottles on it. He picks the phone up and begins dialling. Her picks up. Her: Hello? Him: Hi! Her: Oh, hi Him! Mister Narrator: Oh, a good sign, Her still remembers Him's name! Him: I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee or something? Mister Narrator: Coming right out and asking her? what a brave man Him is! Her: Uh... well... There is another noticeable cut. Her: I'd love too! Him: Wha- really? Her: Yeah, sounds great! Mister Narrator: Wow, would you look at that! Her has accepted Him's date request! It fades to Her and Him's date Mister Narrator: It's always important to come off as a gentleman or proper lady when it comes to dates! make sure to pull the seat out for her. Make sure to not compliment him. Make sure that, if your food is late, you only ask about her food being late. Make sure to get to know him. Make sure to stand up for her if anyone calls her names or anything of the sort. And always make sure to pay for both your meal and her meal at the end of the date! Him and Her are seen doing what Mister Narrator says when he brings it up. Mister Narrator: All you have to do is continue in a steady relationship for some time and then propose! Him is seen proposing to Her, who is overjoyed at the sight of the ring. Mister Narrator: And after all that, you're finally ready to start your family! Him is seen standing next to Her, revealing they now have two children. Him: Thanks, Mister Narrator! if it weren't for you I would've been so confused as to how to get this started! Mister Narrator: I know, I'm amazing aren't I? that's about it for today's lesson! tune in next time where I'll teach you how to get your child to do anything you want no matter how much they don't want to! or maybe I won't, I don't know, I kinda like to keep people guessing! Category:Transcripts